In the art of fabricating and fitting shoes for horse's hooves, prior inventors have described padded shoes and pads used in combination with shoes. Prior pads cushioned and absorbed groundshocks to the hoof or to the frog or to the heel. Structurally, the pads covered the entire hoof including the toe, quarters, bars, frog and heel, and these prior designs were secured along the inner or outer circumference of the entire hoof, using various attaching means. The prior art does disclose wedge pads that elevate the heel. No known prior art construction utilizes a wedge pad, which neither covers nor attaches to the quarters or bars of the hoof, but which elevates them and thereby eliminates injurious groundshocks to those parts, as well as providing other beneficial objects described further herein. The prior art offers no wedge pad that extends beyond the heel beneath the bulbs, to elevate, cushion and protect the bulbs.